Sei'an City
Sei'an City (西安京, Seiankyou, lit. "western peace capital") is the capital city of Nippon, found in Ryoshima Coast. It is divided into two areas - the Commoners' Quarter (庶民街) and Aristocratic Quarter (貴族街). These two quarters are connected by the Gojo Bridge. The city has a network of canals running through it, fed by the source spring of Lake Beewa. When Amaterasu and Issun first come to Sei'an City, the canal network is dried up and the Commoners' Quarter is plagued by a thick green mist that sickens the population and makes many areas inaccessible. The Gojo Bridge is drawn up, preventing access to the Aristocratic Quarter. Amaterasu solves the problem of the dried-up canal network first. With the help of the city's master carpenter, Naguri, she digs down and unplugs the blockage, flooding the canals with the water of Lake Beewa. Once this is done, the great swordsman Benkei can be convinced to lower the Gojo Bridge. The green mist is not solved until later. After the Lucky Mallet is retrieved from the Sunken Ship. Amaterasu can shrink down to Issun's size and enter the Emperor's Palace, where the demon Blight is using the Emperor himself as a vessel to spread the toxic mist. Defeating Blight frees the city from the mist and restores its citizens to health. Notably, the city is the only human-inhabited area in the game without an Ultimate Origin Mirror. Commoner's Quarter The first area of Sei'an City. There is an Origin Mirror near the city entrance, as well as a specialized Weapons Dealer and a Tool Merchant who buys and sells a wider range of items. As its name suggests, this area is populated by the city's commoners. Aristocratic Quarter This area is located past the Gojo Bridge. Rao's Lecture Hall must be entered to access the rest of the city, which contains several buildings including the two separate palaces of Queen Himiko and the Emperor (both palaces are inaccessible at first). This is the last location where Komuso can be found. A Mermaid Spring can also be opened near the corner where Benkei eventually takes up fishing as a hobby. Obviously, this area is populated by upper class residents of the city. Sidequests/minigames After Blight's defeat, many citizens have problems that can be solved with optional sidequests to earn Praise, Stray Beads, or even upgraded Celestial Brush Techniques. Some of these tasks cannot be addressed until further conditions have been met; the following list is roughly ordered by those logistics. Two of the minigames are particularly fiddly about what the game system will accept as a correct solution, which will not necessarily correspond to a normal human's sense of judgement. Nursery Rhymes In the city, there are three little girls who will sing a nursery rhyme if you listen to them. Two of the girls are located in the Commoners' Quarter, to the far right, below Mr. Flower's house. The third is located in the Aristocratic Quarter, in the middle section, to the right. They are listed in the Okami Soundtrack as Nursery Rhyme I, Nursery Rhyme II, and Nursery Rhyme III. They are about the Northern Lands (Kamui), Oni Island, and the Water Dragon respectively. The singer of Nursery Rhyme III was the only one given a name, "Okuni", while the other two were simply dubbed as "City Dweller." Each can be seen bouncing a ball before you listen to them. Red Girl (Nursery Rhyme I) The north wind blows and blows To the northern sky, evil goes The north wind blows and blows In the northern land, evil grows Yellow Girl (Nursery Rhyme II) The waves part and then we see A demon face across the sea Bringing monster in out midst The face draws closer in the mist Green Girl (Okuni)(Nursery Rhyme II) In the ocean swims a mighty beast 'Tis he who keeps the sea at peace O, what magnificence we behold In this Water Dragon, o so bold Ferry service *Pre-reqs: none *Task: There are several stranded travelers whom Amaterasu can transport down the canals to their desired destinations. Use Water Lily to create a nearby lily pad for them to stand on, then sail it with Galestorm in the direction they point to. Watch out for the small whirlpools that can temporarily trap the lily pad into spinning in place. The reward of money and (for each person's first trip) Praise is based on how quick the trip was. Each individual ferry trip is a self-contained minigame and there is no special reward for completing all of them. *Prize: Praise and some Yen. Yama's Hotpot *Pre-reqs: Golden Mushroom from the Teahouse Owner in Taka Pass. *Task: Ignite his stove by using the Mark of Moegami. *Prize: Fireburst brush technique, Praise and consumable Hotpots. Masu's Wanted List *Pre-reqs: Talk to Masu inside Yama's Restaurant at night. *Task: Complete his Wanted List on the Ryoshima Coast. *Prize: Gold Dust Fashion Forecast *Pre-reqs: Charcoal from the Tool Dealer. *Task: Talk to the Little Girl and look at the design she imagines, then go to Mr. Chic's kimono shop and submit the same design to him. If you do it right, he will exclaim that it looks like it could "make something happen", and you can go back to the Little Girl for the next design. The last one is the kanji for "heaven" (use the same stroke order/direction she thinks of!). *Prize: Stray Bead and Praise. The Gura Shuffle *Pre-reqs: Restore all of the non-cursed trees in the Commoner's Quarter. Some of the most commonly missed ones are inside/beside Mr. Flower's house and on his hat. *Task: Follow Mr. Flower around the city and use Bloom to restore the cursed trees at the proper intervals of his dance. *Prize: Praise Blossom's Father *Pre-reqs: Herbal Medicine and successful completion of the Gura Shuffle. *Task: Give her the medicine to treat his illness; after the Gura Shuffle is complete, come back and head-butt him out of bed. *Prize: Praise Hayazo's Hoard *Pre-reqs: Light the large beacons to start; the full sequence cannot be completed without visiting the Tao Troopers' Headquarters overhead or talking to the lightning ghost near Mr. Chic's shop, which is only possible at night. This whole side-quest must occur night, as Hayazo does not apepar in the day. *Task: Flush Hayazo out of his hiding place several times; each time, defeat him in a quasi-racing minigame to retrieve a stolen item and return it to its proper owner. Some of these owners will offer additional thanks if approached again later. *Prize: Praise, food, a Stray Bead, and information about Waka. A Fall of Reign *Pre-reqs: Return from Oni Island. *Task: Offer tribute to the royal grave. *Prize: Deluge brush technique. Witnessing Camille *Pre-reqs: Deluge brush technique. You must also have already headbutted Camille in Kamiki Village. Speak to her a few times until prompted. *Task: Draw a single dot in front of her to plant a tree, then do it once more and immediately follow with Deluge. *Prize: Praise and a Stray Bead. Zap! *Pre-reqs: The Catwalk brush technique and the Gimmick Gear (from the third racing minigame with Ida in Shinshu Field). *Task: Draw the Mark of Gekigami to complete Gen's invention. *Prize:Praise and Thunderbolt brush technique. ''Ōkamiden'' Sei'an City makes a return in Ōkamiden. It remains largely unchanged except for a new building: a playhouse where Kagu and her parents perform. Himiko's Palace has also been turned into a Miko training ground, led by Miko Cho. Chibiterasu arrives to find the city overrun with demons, and it is his job to exorcise them. He can find the Devout Beads in the Aristocratic Quarter following the fight with Renjishi. Gallery Sei common.jpg|Concept art of the Commoners' Quarter. Sei arist.jpg|Concept art of the Aristocratic Quarter. Category:Locations